Welcome to the World
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: "Injure my brother-you asked for a rivarly, when you injure my parents-you wished for a personal feud with the most angriest women you have ever encountered in your life."
1. What To  Expect at SSeries

_Me: Here is another story…which couldn't get out of my head. Basically, this is just how the rivalry with Miz and Haylie started—this chapter is just a summary of it, and the rest is just how _exactly _happened. So, read and enjoy :D_

**.x.**

"_As of late, there was a whirlwind surrounding the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel, and that whirlwind's name is The Miz." Said sports broadcaster Melanie._

_Her, and her broadcast partner Emily were doing previews for WWE pay-per-view matches for the pay-per-view Survivor Series, and they were on one of the most personal matches that the WWE Universe had ever saw._

"_Now the Miz had been a thorn in Haylie's side long before her return at Night of Champions, tension between Mr. Money in the Bank and the Divas Champion goes all the way back to the 2009 WWE Draft." Melanie continued._

"_Yeah, and ever since after the 2009 Draft where Miz felt like Haylie was taking all of "his" spotlight and had decided to interfere in her match against Maryse for the Divas Championship, and if Haylie would've won that, she would've been the first ever WWE Diva to held that title three times, but, that didn't happen." Emily said. "And this rivalry had turned into an all out war on two separate occasions, the first one was during Extreme Rules, Miz pushed Josh off of a ladder, sending the Long Island native through four tables stacked ontop of each other, and the Raw _after _Extreme Rules, since that Raw was in Long Island, Mike had Alex get Haylie's _parents, _yes, parents into the ring where Miz performed the Skull Crushing Finale on both of her parents." Emily continued._

"_Well, at Survivor Series, Haylie and Miz are going to be in a match where it's the first time for the both of them—yes, a Hell in a Cell match, a match where hopefully Haylie would take out all of her anger, all of her frustration out of the self-proclaimed Awesome superstar, and Miz however, wants to finish what he started—which is take out the Trudel family." Melanie said._

_**Start of it All**_

"_**Chris—tonight I'm doing something that no Diva—not even Maryse can and ever will do, which is to become the first ever Diva to become a three time Divas Champion." Haylie said, while doing an interview with Raw backstage interviewer Chris Korklan.**_

_**At the end of the match, Haylie was about to perform **_**Surgical Free **_**on the Montreal native, when she was pulled out of the ring and performed a vicious clothesline, making the match end in a DQ, making Maryse obviously retain the Divas Champion. When the person left the ring, Haylie was staring up the ramp, hoping who the hell was he?**_

_**Week Later**_

_**A week after that, it was Haylie verses the guy that interfered in her match last week, which she figured out that it was Raw draftee The Miz, and when the match started, Haylie was looking like she was at an all out war with Miz as she jumped on him and started to bash his head repeatedly in the mat. When the ref finally separated her, she was verbally fighting with the ref, until Miz turned Haylie around and did his finisher (at the time) **_**Reality Check **_**getting the one, two, three**_

"_**What do I think about Haylie?" Miz asked as he was doing a backstage interview. "What I think about that over-rated Divas Champion is that ever since she came onto Raw, she was thinking that she was the Queen of Raw—and Haylie, you better be listening to me, because I will make sure to bring you to reality, one way or another.**_

_**Extreme Rules**_

_**It was Extreme Rules, and it was a TLC match where it was Josh verses Mike to be the number one contender for the WWE Championship, and Josh was about to get the briefcase for the right to be the number one contender, but Miz got the best of the Long Island native as he pushed the ladder, sending Josh flying into the stack of tables—then Mike re-positioned the ladder right, climbed to the top and grabbed the title.**_

"_**Haylie, that's not even the worse of it."**_

_**Raw **_**AFTER **_**Extreme Rules**_

_**It was Raw after Extreme Rules and Miz was bragging on about how he beaten Josh last night—but that stopped when he saw two people—possibly husband and wife sitting in the front row—and it was the guy to be exact, literally trash talking to Miz, and the girl was agreeing with them.**_

"_**Alex—bring them in the ring." Miz said as he 'protégée' Alex Riley rolled out of the ring, kindly grabbed the couple over the barricade and into the ring. When the trio entered the ring, Alex handed them mics and Miz asked, "Who the hell are you two trash talking to me?"**_

"_**I'm Peter Trudel, and this is my wife Mary." Peter said.**_

"_**Whoa—you said Trudel?" Miz asked.**_

"_**Yes—we're Haylie and Josh's parents." Mary said.**_

"_**So—how do you feel about raising loser kids like Haylie and Josh?" Miz asked.**_

"_**Excuse me—I know my children would be you to Halifax and back." Mary said.**_

"_**Whoa—you mean that?" Miz asked.**_

"_**Yeah—especially my daughter Haylie." Peter said.**_

"_**Well, Peter." Miz started as he walked up to Peter. "You say that Haylie could beat me in any match?"**_

"_**Yes—did I stutter?" Peter asked.**_

"_**Well, since you're here, it would be my honour to say that I beat Haylie inside of the ring **_**and **_**outside of the ring if you know what I'm saying." Miz said.**_

_**Hearing no response from Haylie's dad, Miz continued, "Well, I think you don't, so I'll elobrate on that—or, sum it up for you nice and simple—Haylie follows orders from me from whatever I want—even if it means she has to be suffering from it—but, she never suffers from anything that I need because simply, she likes whatever she does to me, she moans to me everynight that she needs me inside of her. She wants—" Miz got cut off by a slap from Mary.**_

"_**You stop saying that about my daughter!" Mary screamed.**_

_**Bad Idea. Bad Idea because Miz performed the Skull Crushing Finale on Mary.**_

"_**What the heck did you do to my wife!" Peter exclaimed then **_**he **_**got a Skull Crushing Finale. When Miz seemed to be done, Haylie came from the audience slid into the ring and started beating the holy hell out of Miz—until Alex pulled Haylie off of him, and tossed her out of the ring so hard that Haylie broke her neck.**_

_**Night of Champions**_

_**September nineteenth, time for the PPV where all the championships were on the line—including the WWE Championship where the current champion Randy Orton had to defend it against Miz in a Falls Count Anywhere match.**_

_**When Miz had Orton in position for the Skull Crushing Finale—the crowd did a huge pop as they saw someone ran straight down to the ring and start beating the holy hell out of Miz.**_

_**It was a returning Haylie Trudel making sure that Miz doesn't have the WWE Championship.**_

"_**You injure my brother—you called for a rivalry—when you injure my parents, you wished for a personal feud with the most angriest woman that you have ever encountered in your life Miz."**_

**.x.**

"_The Miz has always been vocal about his self-proclaimed awesomeness. But has he bitten off more than he can chew by hurting Haylie's parents and basically insulting her in national TV?" Melanie asked._

"_Will Haylie Trudel release all her anger, all of the emotion and all of the frustration that had been building up inside Hell in a Cell against the person who is vent on taking out the whole Trudel family?" Emily asked._


	2. The Start of it All

(**A/N: In this one—for a little while Haylie's using the song "Low" by Flo-Rida as her theme, then it would transition to "Take it Off" by Ke$ha)**

"Oh my God!" Sydney said as she hugged the Punk Diva Haylie Trudel. "You're going to be a Diva making history for like a second time."

Her and Haylie were in the locker room that they shared together as they were getting ready for tonight's Raw—Haylie facing Divas Champion Maryse for the Divas Championship—and if Haylie would win, it would make her a third time Divas Champion—the first ever Diva to do that, which would add on to the fact that she was the first ever Diva to hold the Championship back at The Great American Bash back in 2008, and Sydney was facing Melina.

"Maybe." Haylie said. "I don't know if Maryse improved by any chance." Haylie said, referring that two weeks before the Draft, Maryse was called over to Raw, while Haylie was still on Smackdown.

"Well, she did improve a little bit, but she can't beat the awesome Punk Diva, right?" Sydney asked.

"That _is _true." Haylie said with a smile on her face as she got changed into her ring attire for the evening which consisted of a Lip Service Oil Spill Halter Top, Hell Bunny Bondage Fairy Skirt in red and black Converse low top sneakers.

"Exactly." Sydney said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to head out for the interview thing I have before the match, see ya and good luck in case I don't." Haylie said as she walked out of the locker room.

"Haylie, can I just have a minute with you?" Asked Raw backstage interviewer Chris Korklan.

"Sure Chris, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know what are your thoughts on the Divas Championship match that you have against Maryse?" Chris asked.

"Chris—tonight I'm going to do something that no Diva—not even Maryse can and ever will do—which is to become the first ever Diva to become a three time Divas Champion." Haylie simply said as she walked away.

"Thank you Haylie." Chris called after her.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Divas Championship. Introducing first, the challenger from Long Island, New York Haylie Trudel!"

_**Shawty had them Appple Bottom jeans, jeans  
Boots with the fur, with the fur  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She it the flo', she hit the flo'  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low, low low low low low**_

_Low _by _Flo Rida _played as Haylie was making her normal entrance to the ring, receiving a huge pop from the WWE Universe. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for Maryse to come out.

_**Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Ooh, Oui  
Ooh, Oui**_

"And her opponent from Montreal, Quebec Canada she is the Divas Champion, Maryse!"

Maryse came out and did her normal entrance to the ring. When she entered the ring, she handed the championship to the ref and then the match started.

_**FF towards the end**_

At the end of the match, when Haylie was about to get the championship by just one _Surgical Free, _someone pulled her out of the ring and performed a very painful clothesline, a clothesline that made Haylie literally flip in the air and land flat on her face. Sadly, that made the match end in a DQ—making Maryse retain her Divas Championship.

Haylie didn't notice the guy until he was walking up the ramp, back towards the ring, and Haylie was thinking, "Who the hell was that?"


End file.
